Black Tinted Flames
by Nejiko Hyuga
Summary: A young Chuunin is captured by the Akatsuki and taken to an unknown place. Her underclass man and best friend ,Konohamaru, raises the alarm and panics. This girl isn't just any ninja, she's the host of one of the world's most powerful demons. If it is released, the Apocalypse will be inevitable.
1. Chapter 1

Black Tinted Flames

Prolouge

Author's Note: Hello minna-san! I am brand new to this so please give me your opinions! The reason I joined is because I was reading a great fanfiction called Silent Noise. It inspired me to get my own account and to share my stories! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters.

It was cold and I was alone. The stone floor was chipped and cut at my numb feet, causing the little peaks to be topped with red liquid. I looked down at the purple stubs that were my frozen toes. Scratches from little rat claws scarred the walls and the room smelled of death. Was I going to die here? Would anyone come for me? My head spun from all the terrible thoughts but it spun mostly because I haven't eaten or slept in ages.

Then there was a noise outside the massive wooden door. My captor waddled in plastered with fur coats and warm moccasins. His burning voilet eyes glared at the sight of my pathetic body. It was shriveled, caked with dirt and grime, and covered in scars. My hair hung in clumps over my thin shoulders and the smell from weeks of living in rat feces clung to my skin. He scrunched his nose up and grabbed my wrist. He squeezed it with all his might making a loud "pop" noise erupt from the stiff bones. I would've cried out but I was too weak. Instead a dry tear rolled down my cheek as a raspy breath was the only noise I could make in complaint.

"Damn." was all he said in reply. He shoved a stale piece of bread into my mouth and I slowly chewed it. It had no flavor, no pleasure in it being food. It was as if I was eating air, it was nothing compared to the hunger that growled inside me. After my pityful attempt to eat I looked at my captor with sullen eyes. I was begging, _begging,_ for help. That's when I saw it, the pain in his eyes. The remorse of knowing it was wrong to torture someone like this. To break someone's spirit and leave the body to rot in a cell. It was the one thing that made me happy, to see him suffering the guilt.

Well that's it for now! Please give me some reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Black Tinted Flames

Chapter 1:

Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

The air was lit with excitement as people danced around the bon fire. Children screamed and cheered all at the same time with each swift movement of the flames. The dancers seemed to have become one with the fire as their ribbons flowed from the colorful kimono they each wore. I watched with a smile and glanced across the clearing at Konohamaru, he was just as entranced as the other children were.

As the night came to an end, the adults headed for nearby ramen shops to drink sake in honor of the Fire Festival. I wanted to see if I could talk up a deal and smuggle some for myself, but I decided it would be a bad idea. If the adults saw a buzzed Chuunin I would most certainly be punished and possibly suspended from missions. I turned to walk home but almost ran into Sasuke in the process "Watch where you're going! Stupid girl." I couldn't help myself, the comment pissed me off so I took a swing at Sasuke's face. I hit his jaw line, feeling the sudden impact race through my hand and wrist. I bit my lip to keep from whimpering.

Sasuke, surprised from my punch, fell to the ground with a loud "thump". He got up and glared at me "Nice punch for a nobody." I readied myself for another swing but I was pulled from behind by a couple girls. "This bitch just punched Sasuke! You little whore! I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget!" her fist came hurdling down at me but I lifted my hand and caught it. All memory of my sore hand and wrist were forgotten as I could feel the rage inside me explode. I started to crush her wrist slowly at first and then fast continuous pops and cracks as I could feel the bones being demolished in my hand. She screamed out in pain and fear "Help me! Please help me!" the other girls she was with made no move to help her. Soon my vision started to go dark and I could hear voices in my head telling me to kill her but suddenly I was pulled away from her and reality came back to me. Sasuke was struggling to keep me under control as adults ran onto the scene.

I was taken to a dark chamber underground. I tried to move but there were chains and seals covering my body, making it impossible to do so. "Where am I?" I called out, knowing I was being watched. "A place for you to be resealed and to recover." Recover? I looked down at my arms and saw horrendous burns and scars. How did that happen? I shook my head as the memories caused me to become faint. A figure walked towards me with a slow pace. When they came closer I could tell it was Tsunade. She looked concerned and fearful at the sight of me. I could tell this wasn't going to be a friendly chat.


End file.
